You Belong With Me
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Summary :  Saat dua orang sahabat yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan mulai menegrti hal abstrak yang bernama cinta. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur? Atau persahabatan akan berubah menjadi cinta? It's my first songfict. Let's Read. RnR, please?


You Belong With Me

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

You Belong With Me © Taylor Swift

This story is belong to Uchiha Bersaudara

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Genre : Romance & General

Rate : K (Maybe ?)

Summary :

Saat dua orang sahabat yang mulai beranjak dewasa dan mulai menegrti hal abstrak yang bernama cinta. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur? Atau persahabatan akan berubah menjadi cinta? It's my first songfict. Let's Read. RnR, please?

Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, maksud, alur nggak jelas, DLL

Don't Like Don't Read..

NO FLAME, PLEASE?

~HAPPY READING~

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

**She's upset..**

-Sakura's POV-

Kau berdiri dengan telepon genggam menghiasi tanganmu. Aku tahu siapa yang kau hubungi. Pasti 'dia'. Rival sekaligus sahabatku bukan? Aku yakin wanita dengan rambut pirang yang selalu di kuncir tinngi pasti sedang berkomunikasi denganmu—seorang pria dengan rambut raven mencuat dan mata kelam obsidianmu. Tapi, mengapa kau tak secerah biasanya? Mengapa aku tak menyunggingkan senyummu saat berkomunikasi dengannya? Saat kau melihat kearahku, aku segera mengambil notes besarku dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Hn. Hanya masalah biasa." Itu jawabanmu yang kau tulis di notes besarmu dan kau tunjukan melalui jendela kamarmu. Ya, kamar kita—kau dan aku, memang bersebrangan. Kita tetangga. Bukan. Bukan hanya tetangga. Kita sahabat.

Kembali ku tulis beberapa kata di notes besarku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn. Tenang saja. Aku baik." Kau kembali menulis dan menunjukannya pada jendela kamarmu.

"Baiklah. Jika perlu teman, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Hn."

**She's going off about something that you said**

'**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do..**

Aku masih setia memperhatikanmu dibalik jendela kamarku. Aku tahu kekasihmu mulai marah karena kau sudah mulai berbicara dengan sedikit keras pada ponselmu. Aku selalau memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Kau mulai menghubunginya. Tapi, aku tahu, ia tak mau mengangkatnya. Aku tahu apa alasannya tak mau menerima telponmu. Ia tak bisa mengerti gurauanmu. Ia tak menegrti tingkah lucumu.

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night..**

Hari ini hari Senin. Aku masih lelah akibat upacara mendadak tadi pagi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang empukku. Menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihatmu. Aku melihatmu kembali dengan ponsel menghiasi tanganmu. Ia apsti sedang menghubungimu. Yah, ini memang seperti biasa. Sangat biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa.

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do..**

Aku menyetel radio dikamarku dengan musik kesukaanku. Walau kutahu, ini mukan musik kesukaanya. Tapi, aku kembali melirikmu. Aku rasa, kau menyukai musikku juga. Aku tahu itu karena kau mulai menggerakan kepalamu santai sesuai dentum lagu yang sedang menggema dikamarku. 'Dia' tak akan pernah tau. Bagaimana kau tertawa lepas. Bagaimana kau tersenyum manis. Bagaimana kau bernyanyi merdu ketika kau disampingku. Tapi, itu semua hanya sebatas sahabat. Mungkin 'dia' memang pacarmu. Tapi, apakah dia tahu semua cerita tentangmu? Kurasa tidak.

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear T-shirts**

Aku dan dia memang berbeda. Ia selalu tampak feminin. Aku? Hei, aku selalu tak peduli dengan tampilanku. Aku ingin sesuatu yang simple. Tomboy. Satu kata yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya saat aku minta pendapatnya tentang panampilanku. Aku tahu kekasihnya selalu memakai rok setiap berkencan. Tapi, saat aku berjalan untuk mengabiskan waktu sebagai sahabat dengannya, ia terlihat lebih santai. Aku memang selalu berpenampilan simple. Hanya celana jeans dan kaos yang kukenakan.

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're**

**Looking for has been here the whole time**

Kau adalah kapten dari tim basket. Sedangkan dia adalah kapten dari pemandu sorak. Kalian ccocok. Menurutku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya duduk dibangku tanpa menikmati pertandingan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Disini aku terpaku melihat wajah sempurnamu. Aku hanya bisa berkhayal dimana kau terbangun dan menemukanku yang selalu disini untuk menunggumu. Menemukan hal yang kau cari selama ini. Bahwa hal yang kau cari selalu berada disisimu. Menunggumu menemukannya.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

Jika kau bisa melihatku disini. Aku yang selalu ada untukmu. Aku yang selalu mengerti dirimu. Tapi, itu hanya perasaanku. Kau mencintaninya. Bukan aku. Tapi, bisakah kau sekali menengokku? Melihatku yang selalu berada disampingku? Membagi sebagian perhatianku padamu? Aku selalu berteriak dalam hatiku, 'Apakah kau tak tau? Bahwa sebenarnya kita akan bersama?' itu hanya hayalanku.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be?**

Kita berjalan sebagai sahabat bersama. Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menerima semuanya. Ini terlalu sakit. Aku selalu merasakan sait ini setiap kita bersama. Aku tak bisa berfikir, bahwa ini yang seharusnya kita jalani.

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

Kita tertawa dibangku taman ini berdua. Walau tawaku menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Merobek kembali luka lamaku yang mulai terobati. Ini hanya akan bertambah parah jika kita berdua. Aku mencoba untuk bersabar. Mencoba berfikir tentang diriku sendiri. Hei, bukankah ini mudah?

**And you've got a smile **

**That could light up this whole town**

Senyummu membuatku nyaman. Senyum manismu yang dapat membuat seluruh kota bersinar karena hangatnya senyummu.

"Sakura," panggil suara merdumu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mau bersahabat denganku?"

Mungkin ini saatnya untukku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi, aku tahu ini akan merusak semuanya. Persahabatan yang dengan sulit kita bangun. Hei, jika ini memang waktunya. Aku akan siap menerima semua konsekuensinya.

"Ka-karena a-aku me-men-"

TIN.. TIN..

Suara klakson mobil yang sangat ku kenal terdengar nyaring ditelingaku.

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that**

**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that**

Kesempatanku sudah hilang. Lagi. Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melihat senyum manismu lagi sejak ia memilikimu. Walau kadang kau masih menampakannya. Kau selalu berkata baik jika sedang ada masalah. Apa kau menghindariku? Hei, apa yang 'ia' lakukan sehingga kau merubah sifatmu? Ino—kekasih Sasuke, tersenyum sinis padaku. Apa artinya semua ini? Apaaku tak berhak untuk memilikinya lain waktu?

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneaker**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're **

**Looking for ha been here the whole time**

Ia memakai sepatu tinggi favoritnya kali ini. Sedangkan aku? Apakah kau melihat disisi lain taman ini aku sedang memperhatikanmu? Sesekali memandang sepatu sneakers yang kita beli bersama sebagai lambing persahabatan. Apa kau masih menyimpannya? Apakah aku bisa mengenakan sepatu heels seperti dia? Kalian mulai mendekatkan wajah. Aku taksanggup melihatnya. Aku berpaling untuk melihat sisi lain taman ini. Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Aku kembali duduk dibangku taman ini. Mengkhayalakan khayalan sama seperti waktu itu. Kapan kau bangun dan menyadariku yang selalu ada disisimu?

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time how could you not know baby?**

**You belong with me?**

Aku selalu menunggumu dibelakang kamar. Kamar kita bersebelahan bukan? Tak aneh jika aku menunggumu dibelakang kamarmu. Tapi, mengapa kau tak tahu bahwa selama ini aku menunggu? Mengapa kau tak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kau akan denganku? Walau itu hanya khayalanku.

**Oh, I remember**

**You driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

Oh, aku ingat saat kau mengantarku pulang kerumah. Waktu itu tengah malam. Dan aku masih menunggumu yang berjanji untuk datang ketaman. Aku bodoh? Memang aku bodoh. Selalu mengaharapkanmu yang kutahu kau tak akan pernah bisa menganggapku. Aku tahu hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Saat kau akan menangis.

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

Aku tahu lagu favoritmu. Aku akan memperdengarkannya jika kau sedang bersedih. Aku yakin itu akan mebuatmu tertawa. Kau selalu memberitahuku tentang mimpimu. Mimpimu bersamanya. Walau aku sakit mendengarnya. Rasa sakit itu terobati setelah aku melihat senyum manismu yang terkembang dibibirmu. Pernahkah kau berfikir pada siapa akhirnya kau melabuhkan hatimu? Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa itu aku? Tempatmu melabuhkan hatimu yang terakhir?

**Can't you seen that I'm the one**

**Who understand you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me.**

Hari ini ulang tahun Ino—kekasihmu. Aku mencoba untuk tampil feminin kali ini. Aku mengenakan gaun putih yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Mengenakan sepatu heels yang selama ini aku sembunyikan karena tak ingin kau tahu aku ingin berubah. Aku mengenakan beberapa aksesoris pelengkap. Tas kecil berwarna putih juga ada didekapanku. Aku gugup. kau tahu? Apa komentarmu saat melihatku begini? Tak lupa aku selipkan kertas dari noter besarku. Terukis tiga kata yang selama ini ingin aku katakana padamu. Aku ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku yang selalu ada disampingmu. Dan menyadarkanmu bahwa aku pantas untukmu. Walau aku masih berkhayal.

**Have you ever thought**

**Just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

Aku sudah sampai disini. Aku masih gugup untuk bertemu denganmu. Apa komentarmu tentangku? Aku masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. Untuk memantapkan hatiku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk dalam keramaian pesta. Tapi, apa ini? Mengapa mereka menatapku heran? Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Aku coba mengacuhkan pandangan meraka. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku takut mereka mencemoohku. Mereka menertawaiku karena penampilanku. Hei, apa ada yang salah? Aku coba menampilkan senyumku. Tapi, akhirnya senyum kikuk yang muncul. Aku memang aneh. Aku memang tak boleh feminin. Benarkan? Aku mencoba mencari sosoknya—Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memandang semua sisi ruangan pesta ini. Hingga mataku bertemu pandang dengan dengan mata seseorang yang selalu aku harapkan. Mata onyxnya yang kelam.

"Sakura," ia memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke, mengapa memandangku begitu?" aku bertanya gugup.

"Kau.. cantik." Jawabnya. Apa? Tak pernah selama ini ia mengatakan itu padaku. Ia selalu mengatakan aku aneh. Pipiku terasa seperti terbakar. Aku yakin tomat akan iri jika melihat warna pipiku sekarang.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku.." aku mengeluarka kertas dan membuka lipatannya.

"I Love You." Kata itu yang terlihat saat aku membuka lipatannya. Aku tak tahu apa tanggapannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan kertas lainnya dari dalam saku tuxedonya.

"I Love You." Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukan tiga kata yang selama ini aku inginkan darinya. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai. Tapi, sebelumnya, ia sudah menghampiriku dan menrengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Aku juga mengucapkan perasaanku yang selama ini aku pendam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

"Kemana? Ino bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatku yang lain—Ino.

"Aku telah berakhir dengannya tadi siang. Ikut saja. Nanti kau akan tahu." Ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa khayalanku selama ini akan terwujud.

"**Jangan pernah berhenti berharap sebelum kau menemukan jawaban atas harapanmu, Uchiha –piip-"**

Gimana?

GaJe ya?

Maaf ya, ini first songfict ku soalnya..

Kalau mau baca sambil dengerin lagunya Taylor swift – You Belong With Me juga boleh..

Oke, daripada banyak cingcong..

Akhir kata, Riview, please?

NO FLAME, PLEASE?


End file.
